Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical controller, and more particularly, to a numerical controller with a manual oscillation width adjustment function.
Description of the Related Art
Grinders are often manually operated through interruption in order to finely adjust machining conditions even during automatic operation, especially in single-item machining. In particular, an operator can perform the fine adjustment while checking an actual operation state, by using a manual pulse generator as an adjusting means, and moreover, finely adjust the machining conditions in minimum command units by gradually operating the manual pulse generator (Japanese, Patent Application Laid-Open No. 03-031906).
FIG. 8 is a diagram showing an example in which a tool for polishing machining is vertically oscillated to polish a workpiece. In the polishing machining shown in FIG. 8, the oscillation width may sometimes be expected to be adjusted during an oscillating motion of the tool while watching the tool oscillating based on a commanded oscillation width. In such a case, the operator must command the oscillation width again. In order to command a determined adjustment amount again, set values must be changed by operating a keyboard or the like attached to a numerical controller if the oscillation width can be set by parameters, for example.
Since specific numerical values must be input in changing the set values as described above, however, change amounts cannot be instinctively determined and set, so that the operator may be forced to frequently repeat the change of setting and motion check if he/she is not very experienced.
Moreover, since the numerical controller must be operated at a distance from a machine tool during the adjustment, the actual oscillating motion cannot be checked during the adjustment. Accordingly, the values must be gradually changed so that the machining area cannot be exceeded, and therefore, there is a problem that the operator requires much time and labor. In this regard, even if the handle interruption function disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 03-031906) is used, adjustment for changing other parameters, e.g., the oscillation width, cannot be performed, although adjustment for shifting the center of oscillation while checking the oscillating motion can be achieved, as shown in FIG. 9.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-314603, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 04-059105 and the like disclose techniques in which the result of changes of paths and speeds by manual handle interruption or override switches is reflected on and stored in a machining program itself. In any of these techniques, the objective paths and speeds are commanded by the machining program so that it is impossible to adjust and store data such as the boundary-point positions and oscillation width of an oscillating motion that can be set and commanded without regard to the machining program.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-282047 discloses a technique capable of easily rounding fractions, if any, produced in a coordinate system for alignment by a manual feed operation. This technique, however, cannot adjust data such as the boundary-point positions and oscillation width of an oscillating motion.